How Hard Could it Be?
by D4cHilliN
Summary: When Bulma leaves on a business trip and her parents aren't anywhere to be found, Vegeta and Trunks get stuck with Bulla and she needs her diaper changed. Easy enough right? Wrong. Oneshot.


* * *

_**How Hard Could it Be?**_

* * *

"Dad!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stopped punching the air as the yells penetrated the Gravity Room he was inside.

"Dad!"

The yells got louder and Vegeta knew the voice was clearly his son's. He straightened up and trudged over to the system before him and clicked a button to change the gravity back to regular.

Just as he did, Eleven year old, purple haired, blue eyed Trunks came barging in, eyes wide, decked in khaki jean shorts and a long white T-shirt. He spotted his dad and his face lit up.

Vegeta put hands on hips. "Boy, I thought I told you never to come in here without permission!" He said in a controlled voice even though his eyes were narrowed and teeth were clenched. "If you had walked in 2 second earlier, your bones would have cracked."

Trunks gulped and sighed in relief, biting his lips. "Sorry dad.."He looked down at his feet in shame but then quickly glanced back up and pointed. "But Bulla's crying!"

Vegeta sneered. "You interupted my training for that?"

Trunks heard the dangerous tone his father's tone had taken and took a step back.

"Go ask your mother to deal with her."

"Mom's not here."

Vegeta's head snapped around quickly and he looked highly surprised. "What?"

"She left a few hours ago." Trunks stated. "Uh...we were both there when she left. Remember?"

Recognition dawned on the prince's face and his face turned a slight green. Damn he had been so preoccupied with his training that he had forgotten all about his wife's disappearance. He dug deep into his mind and pulled the memory back out, recalling that she wouldn't be home until later tonight.

"What about her parents?"

"I didn't find Grandma or Grandpa." Trunks shrugged.

He sighed and stalked out of the room with Trunks scurrying behind.

Five minutes later, they stood before a crib that held baby Bulla who had her mouth wide open, yelling and shrieking and thrashing her arms around. The two Saiyan males had their hands flat against their ears, wincing in pain at the loud noises.

"Ugh," Vegeta growled angrily. "What the hell is wrong with her!?"

Trunks' had his face scrunched up in a grimace. "I don't know, maybe she needs to be changed!?"

Vegeta glanced down at the boy who shrugged and he took his hands off his ears. "SHUT UP!" He screamed into the baby girl's face. Trunks winced again, squeezing his eyes tight.

Bulla's shrieks instantly ceased and she looked up at her father with blinking eyes.

Trunks leaned over and stared at her in amazement while Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Whoa dad, you made her stop crying."

"Mission complete." Vegeta smirked, turning to walk out of the room. Trunks' voice made him stop.

"Argh," The young half Saiyan exclaimed, cupping a hand over his nose. "Dad, I think I was right."

What do yo-" Vegeta stopped in mid sentence as the smell wafted to him and scrunched up his nose, covering it with his palm as well. "What is that horrible stench!?"

"I think she needs to be changed." Trunks said in a muffled tone as his little sister giggled and stretched out her chubby arms.

--

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck to get all the kinks out. Laying in front of him on the changing table, which he had saw Bulma use many of times beforehand, was his smelly little daughter, smiling adorably and giggling every couple of minutes.

The prince had his shirt collar covering his nose so both of his hands were free. Standing beside him with his purple haired son who had strapped a red bandanna over his mouth, tied at the back.

Neither one of them had changed a diaper before.

"What's the first move?" Vegeta asked, staring down at the girl.

"Uh..taking off the old one?" Trunks ventured dryly. His father shot him an annoyed look but let the tone go. He kept himself at arms length with the child as he ran his hands over the material that the diaper was made of, trying to find whatever would open it up.

"How the hell do you get this thing off?" He growled.

Trunks leaned in and poked it gently. The action made the diaper fly open and the little boy groaned and toppled backwards as the smell pounded into his face.

Vegeta grimaced behind his shirt and turned around. "Now what?"

"Throw the diaper away!" Trunks screamed receiving another look from his father.

"I'm not picking that thing up!"

"Don't look at me!" Trunks retorted back.

Both males peeked over the little girl again who was giving them an innocent face. The dirty diaper was laying wide open, half way around her with the contents still in it. The only thing she was dressed in was a short pink shirt.

"Don't be a wimp Trunks, just grab it."

"There's poop in it!"

"Of course there is!"

Trunks cleared his throat but said nothing more of the subject. They spent a few more minutes staring at it before Vegeta scoffed. "Fine. Stay here and watch her. I'll be back." That said, the flame haired male walked out of the room, leaving his son with Bulla.

--

Vegeta was rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen when the phone started to ring. He glanced around and followed the sound, glaring at the item which was emitting the noise. The ringing was high and piercing and he picked the thing up just so it'd cease, thinking that everything in this house made some kind of obnoxious sound.

"What?" He demanded into it, holding it like he saw his wife had.

"Vegeta?" The voice was unmistakable.

"Woman!? Where are you?"

"Nice to talk to you too love." Bulma laughed sarcastically. "Did you just answer the phone?"

He had stared to fumble through the cabinets again with one hand. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Vegeta, you never answer the phone."

He sighed and then smirked, pulling things out of one of the cabinets. "What do you want woman, I'm busy."

"Oh? I just called to say I'll be home in a few. How are the kids?"

Vegeta heard a thud from upstairs. "They're still alive." He didn't want his wife to think that he couldn't handle things.

"Good, keep it that way. Also, my parents went out shopping so if Bu-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Bye." He hung up abruptly and stomped back upstairs with the items in his hands, smirking in triumphant, planning to use these items to pick up that dirty diaper.

--

His smirk vanished however when he made it back upstairs and into his daughter's room. He stalked inside and looked around as his son re-entered the room, scratching his head. He stopped all motion however when he got a death glare from his father.

"What?"

"You were suppose to be watching Bulla."

"I had to use the bathroom." He countered.

"Where is she?" Vegeta growled in anger. Trunks shot his gaze towards the changing table where he had left her and saw that it was now empty and his eyes widened.

"But-But I left her right there!"

"You LOST your sister!?"

"I-" His stopped and turned to furrow his eyebrows at his dad. "Dad, why are you holding a fork and a spoon?"

"FIND YOUR SISTER!" He erupted sending the boy yelping and scurrying about the room, checking all cracks and crevasses. Vegeta sighed and set the eating utensils on a desk, holding up chest and toys to search for his daughter. After searching all over, the two Saiyans came to stand in the middle of the room, frowning.

"She couldn't have gotten that far."Trunks stated.

Vegeta was about to retort until he stopped and turned around, sensing a very faint power level. He glanced up at a wide drawer that was positioned against the wall and smirked.

"There she is."

Trunks turned and looked up at where his father pointed and his face creased into a wide grin as he spotted the small chubby girl wobbling on top of the drawer, laughing and giggling. She seemed to find this whole situation very amusing.

Vegeta put hands on hips and floated slowly up to the ceiling, towards the girl who stopped laughing and blinked. Unbeknown to him was the item dangling from Bulla's bottom that had gotten stuck onto her. She made a sputtering sound and as soon as the prince arrived at her level, he was faced with something slapping against his face.

There was a full ten seconds of silence until Vegeta roared and crashed back onto the floor, growling and yelling while Trunks jumped back in fright.

"What's wrong dad!?" He pressured, eyes wide. Then he noticed the item on his father's face and bust out in laughter.

Vegeta stood up and tore the diaper off his face and glowered down at his son who immediately stopped laughing and stood straight, face stoic.

"THROW IT AWAY!" He screamed, tossing it at Trunks who grabbed it with the tip of his fingers and deposited it into the trashcan.

Somehow, Bulla Briefs had managed to crawl down and roll back onto the changing table, naked from the waist down, laying on her back. She made a sound and pointed at her father and Vegeta swore she was laughing at him too.

Stomping back over to her, Vegeta, who had grabbed a towel and wiped off his face, and Trunks assumed their earlier positions.

"Now all we need is another diaper right?"

"Well we gotta clean her up too."

Vegeta frowned and glanced at him. "For what?"

Trunks pointed. "There's poop on her butt."

His father sighed and stalked out of the room again. "Grab the girl and follow me." Trunks, who held Bulla at arms length, wobbled after his dad who led them to the kitchen. Vegeta turned on the sink and snatched his daughter from his son and set her in it.

"Uh..Dad?" Trunks spoke up.

"What?" Vegeta asked, standing back and watching the water flood into the sink, his little girl splashing about.

"I think we were suppose to use the tub?" Trunks said pointing backwards. He shrugged when he got a glare from the man. "But I mean, your way is much better!" He laughed nervously and Vegeta rolled his eyes. Before they could make anymore movements, they were suddenly sprayed with water.

"WHAT THE-" Vegeta spun and saw that Bulla had grabbed the little tube on the sink that sprayed out water. She pointed it at the again, smiled and pressed the button.

The men growled and put up their hands to shield themselves from the water but it wasn't working. "STOP BULLA!" Trunks screamed.

"DAMN IT!" Vegeta clenched his teeth and stretched out his hand and Trunks saw an energy beam forming inside it.

"DAD! What are you doing!?"

Vegeta didn't answer, sending the beam right to the girl. Trunks' gasped and watched it hit the sprayer dead on and sent it spiraling into the air, burnt to a crisp, never to be used again. Bulla, unfazed by it, giggled and splashed water onto the floor.

Trunks gulped and dashed towards her, hoping to stop the faucet since the sink had overflowed and was now pourning onto the kitchen tiles. Instead, he went slamming headfirst onto the floor, sliding on the liquid. He groaned and tried to get up but lost his balance and fell again.

Vegeta growled and floated to the sink and turned it off. Bulla giggled and slapped water his way and it splashed onto his face.

Drenched and irritated, the Saiyan prince let out a loud breath of air. "I think she's clean." He said through clenched teeth.

--

Once again, Vegeta and Trunks stood before the blue haired girl who was laying on her back, on the changing table in her bunny painted room, with a new dry, pink shirt on but still naked in the nether regions.

The two males had taken the time to change into new clothes as well and clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Lets get this over with." Vegeta sighed, holding out his hand. "Diaper." When his son made no movement, he turned to stare him. "Diaper!?"

"Uh.." Trunks rubbed his chin. "Actually, I saw mom put some sort of powder stuff on her before she put a new diaper on. Its too prevent...a rash or something."

Vegeta looked at her daughter, watching her smile and splutter and deduced that he didn't want her to suffer from a painful rash. "Okay, what kind of powder?" He got a shrug from his son.

"Rash powder?"

Vegeta gave him a dull look. "Go check in some drawers. It's probably in here."

After a few minutes of looking, Trunks walked back over to the table and held out a plastic bottle to his father. "I found baby powder."

Vegeta looked it over and shrugged. "It'll do." He fiddled with the top and growled. "Why is everything so difficult to open?" He muttered to himself, struggling with it.

"Here, Let me-"

"I got it." Vegeta said forcefully, still struggling with it. Trunks frowned and watched his father level the bottle with a stare before he tried to open it again.

"Dad-"

"QUIET!" Vegeta growled at him. "OPEN DAMN YOU!" He went a little overboard and squeezed it tight, causing the contents inside it to blast out and swirl into the air. Trunks groaned as he looked at himself, covered in the fluffy powder from head to toe. He glanced at his father and sister and saw that they had been just as unfortunate as him and now resembled white ghosts.

"I _just _changed clothes." Trunks mumbled. Vegeta blew out, sending a circle of powder off his mouth, into the air and coughed. Bulla coughed too and then giggled, her belly shaking.

"Atleast it's on her." Vegeta said dryly.

"And us." Trunks muttered. His father shot him his hundredth glare of today and held out his powdered hand.

"Just give me a diaper and we're done."

Trunks went rummaging through all the drawers in his sister's room and furrowed his brow when he came up with nothing. He was about to go downstairs and look too until he saw a sticky note placed on the wall beside a dresser.

"Uh..Dad?"

"Yeah?" Vegeta turned around.

Trunks was holding up the sticky note, frowning. "There's no more diapers. Grandma and Grandpa went out shopping for some more. It's all here in this note Mom left."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned back to stare at the little powdered covered, half naked girl laying on the table. "So what the hell are we suppose to do with her!?" He sighed angrily and let his eyes wander around the room, his gaze stopping on something in particular.

"We could wait on Grandma and Grandpa." Trunks suggested, shrugging but his Dad didn't hear him. Instead, Vegeta was walking over to the other side of the room, a wide smirk on his face.

"I have a better idea." The widow peaked male said.

--

When Bulma arrived back at Capsule Corporation, she walked into the house to hear nothing but the sound of the television blasting in the other room. She frowned, dropped her suitcase and checked the kitchen, finding it surprisingly spotless and then went to the living room.

She found her husband sitting on the couch, looking mildly bored. Bulma put hands on hips.

"I'm home."

Vegeta turned around and clicked the T.V off, standing up and putting hands in his pockets. "You got home earlier then I expected."

"Yeah? My parents called and told me that they were stuck in traffic so I'm guessing that you watched the kids all day?"

"Who else would?" He asked dryly.

Bulma grinned. "How are they?"

"They're both sleep."

"Vegeta!" She exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it, you really pulled it off!"

He raised an eyebrow and watched her head upstairs. "Pulled what off?"

"Watching the kids." She laughed and then glanced over her shoulder. "Men who become domesticated are pretty hot." She breathed and Vegeta noticed the look on her face and smirked. Hah, he'd be getting something tonight. He followed her and they stopped outside of Bulla's room.

"Yeah well this baby stuff is easy." He said then added, "What are you doing?"

"Checking on her. I always kiss her goodnight." Bulma grinned and he shrugged, watching her walk into the newly cleaned room. He stood in the doorway as she walked over to the crib and leaned over. Her smile vanished however and was replaced with furrowed eyebrows.

"Vegeta?" She called, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hm?"

"Why is our daughter covered in powder with a curtain around her?" She turned around.

"Because I changed her diaper." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Bulma gaped at him and looked back at the sleeping blue haired girl.

"Right." She said numbly. "Of course."

"Duh." He scoffed, walking off, proud of his accomplishment. I mean, How many other men knew how to change diapers?

* * *

Haha, Review Please :D Thanks.


End file.
